


Room Service

by slashxmistress



Series: Service [1]
Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Prostitution, Roleplay, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashxmistress/pseuds/slashxmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and the boys have a unique way of spending their days off from tour</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room Service

**Author's Note:**

> beta: aerogroupie on livejournal  
> Written for kink_bingo "role play"

The harsh lights of the hotel bathroom glared in sharp contrast to the dark circles under Ryan’s eyes. (Tour life will do that to you). He was going to have to call on all his skill as an artist tonight.  
A little orange concealer to counter the bluish half-moons, a little green liner to counter the blood-shot eyes, a shiny, shiny lip gloss to draw the eye...  
Ryan’s mind wandered as his hands knew what to do. Pat, fill, shade, line, blot - package the merchandise until it’s shiny enough to drive men crazy with want.  
Forty five minutes from show to shower to, well...  
Showtime.  
***

Zack stood silent and patiently waiting when Ryan exited the bathroom. He looked Ryan over from head to toe, seemingly pleased with what he saw, he pressed a room key into Ryan’s hand.  
“Room 245” he said in his best ‘business’ voice. “They paid for a Special. Off you go.”  
***  
Ryan walked steadily to room 245 and stopped, allowing himself just a few moments to sink into his role, knowing that once he opened that door he was on.

Sliding his key into the lock, he opened the door and walked in without preamble to find a tall scruffy guy with the bluest eyes waiting for him.

“Hey Jon,” Blue eyes called out. “Zack’s boy is here.”

“Mmmmf,” came a muffled reply from the bathroom. “Out in a second Spencer.”

“So, Pretty pretty,” the man, _Spencer_ , practically purred. “What’s your name?”

Ryan struggled to find his voice. “Ry-ryan.”

“ Well pretty Ryryan,” Spencer unbuckled his jeans and slid them unceremoniously to the floor. “Why don’t you come and show me how pretty you look on your knees.”

Never one to delay the inevitable, Ryan knelt at Spencer’s feet, head down in submission. He looked up when he felt the warm touch of a hard cock on his cheek. Blue eyes were full of lust as Spencer said, “Come on, come on. Open up that pretty mouth.”

Ryan did as he was told and was immediately rewarded with a mouth full of cock, soft and velvet and oh so hard at the same time, sliding across his tongue and towards the back of his throat. He closed his eyes and began to suck, working to open up his throat and accept.  
There was a sound of shuffling footsteps behind him, but he barely had time to notice as Spencer placed hands on either side of his face and began to fuck into his mouth, not too roughly, but deep enough that tears ran down his cheeks. All his concentration was taken on staying open, relaxed enough to not gag, so that it startled him for a moment when he felt hands around his waist. Hands undoing his pants and stripping them from him. Spencer wouldn’t let him be distracted long, kept thrusting into his throat while almost cooing half coherent words about his “pretty, pretty mouth”.

Once he was stripped, the hands at his waist gripped down hard (there would be bruises later) and Jon slammed into him all at once. Ryan might have yelped from the surprise pain of being entered so forcefully without preparation had the force not driven him deeper onto Spencer’s cock. Instead he almost gagged, his throat constricting around it’s intruder and his eyes streamed more. Spencer pulled back quickly to allow him to adjust, and then he and Jon settled into a rhythm, fucking Ryan relentlessly from both ends.

Ryan fought to catch his breath. His whole body felt alive and on fire from being used this way. It hurt, oh god it hurt and he would feel this for days after, but it was so, so good to be filled and helpless between them. After several minutes he could tell that Spencer was nearing the edge so he tried to pull back, but Spencer grabbed the back of his head, forcing him all the way down.  
“Uh uh, I paid for you -you’re gonna swallow it.”

Ryan felt Spencer’s cock slide up out of his throat along his tongue and then plunge back in again, cutting off most of his air supply and then his mouth was flooded with thick , hot salty come. He swallowed as best as he could choking back his gag reflex as Spencer pulled away and he fell back onto Jon.

Behind him he heard a choked out, “Oh shit, oh shit, Spencer that was... _ohgod_ ,” and felt Jon release inside him.

Spencer was already on the bed, almost asleep when Jon finished shaking through his aftershocks and pulled out with a wet pop. He gave Ryan a playful smack on the ass and slid into bed, wrapping himself around Spencer- leaving Ryan to grab his clothes and slip out, still hard and dripping cum from his ass.

***  
Back in his room he was greeted by the sight of Zack dangling another room key.  
“Room 317. Wants you used and ready. Just go on up.”


End file.
